Iris
by Lara Boger
Summary: Tanya s POV "O câncer lhe devorava o sangue, tomava suas forças mas aos meus olhos realçava aquilo que fez com que eu me encantasse: sua calma inabalável mesmo naquele caminho que todos nós sabíamos: não haveria volta."


**DISCLAIMER:** Não... os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem... e não ganho nada com essa fic.

**PS:** O nome da música é Iris, cantada por Goo Goo Dolls.

**PS2:** Essa fic se refere ao ponto de vista de Tanya sobre a doença de Adam, ocorrida após o episódio de P.R Space "Always a Chance".

* * *

**(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)  
(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)  
(****Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei)****  
(****E eu não quero ir para casa agora)****  
**

Como todos os dias eu estive no hospital. Atravessei os mesmos corredores brancos na mesma velocidade dos passos. Nunca me preocupei em ser rápida para chegar lá. Num hospital as coisas acontecem num compasso diferente. Tive de aprender isso para estar ali com alguma naturalidade.

Sei que me destôo desse lugar, que não queria estar aqui mas eu não poderia simplesmente dar meia volta e ir embora. Então procuro ignorar a amplidão que o verde e o branco em excesso trazia aos lugares e a amplidão e impessoalidade que me sufocavam.

Viro a esquerda e entro em um outro corredor. Alguns passos que nunca parei para contar e chego até a sexta porta à direita. O quarto 45 é o meu destino de todos os dias, tanto de manhã antes de ir para o trabalho quanto à tarde. Sempre hesito, nunca me acostumo com o que encontro apesar de ser uma realidade diária. Não depende de mim, é mais forte do que eu, mas acho que disfarço bem. Disfarçar é uma necessidade, pois do contrário eu poderia causar mágoas.

Abro a porta e o encontro do mesmo jeito. Adam estava deitado, olhos que miravam uma outra direção, um lenço amarrado na cabeça escondendo ou disfarçando a falta dos cabelos. Não vejo bem o seu rosto nessa primeira ocasião mas sei que o encontrarei pálido e com olheiras fundas. Não espero por menos, mas apesar desse panorama assustador sei que posso contar com um sorriso. Adam faz questão de tentar o desconforto do visitante demonstrando entusiasmo e alegria ao vê-lo, embora comigo ele não tenha mais esse pudor. Uma das conseqüências da nossa intimidade.

Ele me viu, e bastou isso para que viesse seu sorriso. Retribuí, me aproximei e o abracei. Um ato de todos os dias, do qual julgo ser capaz de proporcionar algum alento. Costumo ser breve nesses abraços, com medo de machucá-lo. Está muito magro. Desde que descobrira a leucemia, sua saúde estava a cada dia mais frágil. Eu não falava, mas esperava que ele não entendesse mal. Toco-o, faço questão de manter o contato físico assim como seus pais e sua irmã. Já vi gente que não o toca tanto com medo de que sua doença seja contagiosa quanto por nojo. Com um abraço espero poder descarregar a ansiedade que vejo quando ele me sorri.

Magro e pálido ostentava um cateter que lhe levava os remédios com promessas de chances de cura. Mas tinha o mesmo jeito curioso e vivaz da primeira vez que o vi. O câncer lhe devorava o sangue, tomava suas forças mas aos meus olhos realçava aquilo que fez com que eu me encantasse: sua calma inabalável mesmo naquele caminho que todos nós sabíamos: não haveria volta. Apesar disso, eu preferia esquecer desse destino imposto e me apegar a qualquer esperança.

**(E tudo que posso provar é este momento)  
(E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida)  
(E cedo ou tarde se acaba)  
(****Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)**

Sempre conversamos. É curioso ver como o assunto nunca faltava. Cada palavra era um novo pretexto, e mesmo entre as paredes daquele quarto frio Adam conseguia manter-se informado, mesmo que a duras penas. Cada pessoa que passava por aquela porta era avidamente apanhada para uma conversa que no fim poderia durar horas. Ele procurava atenção onde pudesse encontrar. Solidão, já que estava naquela situação há meses, passando muita daquelas horas em silêncio. No fim eu me sentia feliz por poder ajudar, ainda que me reservando a mesma tristeza dos outros: a de saber que havia um garoto jovem confinado em um quarto sofrendo os revezes do tratamento de uma doença cruel.

Não me lembro do que pensei quando o vi pela primeira vez. Foi uma ocasião assustadora pra mim e para todos que participaram, mas sei bem o que encontrei quando finalmente pudemos nos falar, e é justamente o que tento retribuir: sua amizade, cada palavra de apoio, seu instinto de proteção da qual já desfrutei. Não sei se lhe ofereço grande ajuda estando lá, mas sempre estou, pronta para ajudá-lo a dissecar um assunto qualquer ou simplesmente estando ao seu lado, mesmo no silêncio.

Mas nem tudo é alívio. Suas palavras e risos por vezes são interrompidos pela náusea, ou um mal estar forte. Efeitos brutais de um tratamento nada eficaz. Ele não reclama, mas sei que isso apenas o deixa mais doente. Às vezes vomita na minha frente quando a náusea se mostra incontrolável e seu olhar se mostra envergonhado, como se pedisse desculpas por não poder se controlar. Ele se sente mal e eu também me sinto, porque estamos unidos por uma espécie de laço invisível, mas forte, embora eu pouco saiba do que ele é feito. Não tento mais descobrir o que é, apenas desfrutar. Tenho medo de que isso dure pouco.

**(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)  
(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)  
(****Quando tudo é feito para não durar)****  
(****Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Quando não estou lá, a única coisa que consigo é pensar nele. Mal consigo trabalhar ou me concentrar no que tenho de fazer. Tenho vergonha em pensar em assuntos do meu cotidiano, detalhes rotineiros sabendo que nem isso Adam tem. Tenho vontade de largar tudo e correr para o hospital quando isso acontece mais sei que ele reclamaria. Adam é muito bom para apoiar as pessoas quando elas precisam, mas também sabe dar broncas. Tento me controlar porque não quero ouvir um sermão. Também me envergonha saber que ele se preocupa comigo quando deveria se preocupar com ele mesmo. Sei que isso está acima de suas forças, mas tento não provocá-lo. "_Pra mim é muito bom me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que esteja fora dessas paredes."_ Ele costuma dizer, e não duvido disso. Ainda assim faço o possível para não ser seu alvo. Não quero que Adam precise se preocupar comigo. Não quero pensar que ele precise se preocupar com alguém para sentir-se melhor, nem que essa é a sua única alternativa.

Enquanto controlo a mesa de som da estação de rádio, anunciando algum evento ou fazendo algum gracejo entre uma música ou outra, minha mente está em outro lugar. Penso se ele está bem, se enjoa, se tem alguma visita que o distraia ou se está sozinho, se o discman estava ligado, se o excesso de tempo com os fones deixaram os ouvidos doloridos, se consegue ler ao menos uma página do livro que levei sem ser atacado pela náusea ou tontura. Penso um monte de coisas que não me ajudam em nada. Saber que ele está sofrendo só me faz sofrer também. Um teste de fogo. Tenho medo do que posso ouvir, do que pode acontecer.

Tento compor, cantar, tocar, mas não consigo. Quero ir lá a todo custo, mas tento me controlar. Se eu fizesse isso, ouviria mesmo uma bronca. Adam briga com os outros quando percebe a rotina mudando por sua causa, como ocorreu com os seus pais, que passaram a trabalhar dentro do hospital para compensar o tempo que passavam ali. Certamente faria o mesmo comigo.

Olho para o relógio na esperança de que o tempo passe mais rápido. Quem sabe os ponteiros não sejam mais rápidos? É esse o meu cotidiano: sempre esperando a hora que poderei ir vê-lo. Quando estou lá, espero que os ponteiros sejam mais lentos, prolongando o tempo para estar com ele. Sempre assim.

**(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão)  
(Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras)  
(****Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes)****  
(****Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva)**

Mais um dia e estou lá. É manhã, e refaço todos os caminhos através do labirinto de corredores brancos e verdes. Tento ser mais rápida nos meus passos para prolongar os minutos de visita. Não sei qual a razão, mas sinto que hoje será diferente. Tenho a sensação de que ele está triste. De fato quando abri a porta não encontrei a mesma recepção da parte de Adam. O sorriso ainda está lá, mas não era o mesmo. Apenas algo que me pareceu sem graça. Forçado: um sorriso de lábios fechados.

Ele está triste, sente-se mal. Algo mudou nesse meio tempo mas não sei o que é. Sei apenas que me olha com uma resignação estranha, como se pedisse desculpas. Não demoro a descobrir que não sou a única a perceber isso, pois ouço a mesma reclamação na voz de lamento de seu pai.

- _Ele não fala e me olha com vergonha!_ – resumiu, já prevendo que aquele era um caminho sem volta. Eu também sabia disso, mas não quis admitir. Preferi me apegar a qualquer esperança de que seu humor pudesse voltar.

Mas sei que não iria acontecer. Sinto-o a cada dia mais distante, como se algo tivesse se quebrado. O isolamento e a solidão que ele mesmo tanto combatia agora era auto-imposta. Não queria mais receber visitas, o interesse que tinha em saber dos acontecimentos foi desaparecendo. A depressão era muito comum no tratamento de pacientes com diagnóstico de câncer, mas parecia muito pior do que um fato já esperado. Era desesperador para todos a sua volta, todos temendo que com isso sua pouca saúde ficasse ainda mais frágil.

Seus lábios estão feridos, um dos efeitos da quimioterapia, e com isso mal conseguia comer. As poucas palavras começaram a ser pronunciadas lentamente, num esforço para mover os lábios o mínimo possível e evitar a dor. Toco sua testa e percebo que está quente. Adam tem febre. Não muito alta, mas ainda preocupante, pois já acontece há alguns dias. Ontem ele estava assim, amanhã sei que provavelmente estará.

Ouço a enfermeira dizer que ele precisa de plaquetas. Imediatamente atendo ao chamado, pois também sou uma de suas doadoras. Sem muita demora estou de volta ao quarto. Sempre reluto em deixá-lo. Odeio pensar que ele está sozinho, mesmo dormindo, ainda que isto seja uma possibilidade remota pois sempre seus pais ou a irmã, além das enfermeiras estão ali. Mas o que mais me incomoda é que sei que mesmo assim ele está sozinho. Adam está mergulhado na sua própria solidão, impenetrável mesmo para quem está sempre junto a ele.

Observo seu rosto, imerso num cochilo muito leve, como se pretendesse descobrir em seu silêncio e imobilidade o que poderia ter mudado. Observo-o percebendo como seu sorriso faz a diferença, atenuando o primeiro impacto causado por sua palidez extrema, a falta de cabelos e seu corpo magro. Agora mal posso reconhecê-lo. Sei que não sou a única a passar por isso, mas essa certeza não faz com que eu me sinta melhor. Sempre achei que o via de forma diferente, que a minha visão a seu respeito era outra, mas descubro que acato percepções alheias.

Espero entendê-lo nesse curto tempo em que o sono me livra de sua sagacidade. Em algumas pessoas, o melhor momento para entendê-las é através do silêncio. É tudo o que posso dizer de Adam nesse momento.

Vejo-o completamente frágil, desprotegido. Nem preciso me esforçar muito para descobrir que gostaria de ser sua protetora, seu anjo da guarda, como ele sempre foi para mim. Adam me desperta um instinto de proteção. Acredito que algumas pessoas despertam o que temos de melhor, e sei que a sua presença me faz isso. Não sei explicar... quando ele está por perto tenho um monte de sentimentos estranhos, coisas que nunca senti na vida.

Nunca. Por ninguém, nem por Shawn. Não sei o que é, nem sei se tem nome. Dói, mas também é bom. Mas no momento mais causa dor que alegria.

Simplesmente continuo esperando que ele fique bem.

**(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)  
(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)  
(****Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)****  
(****Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)****  
**

Encontro-o no dia seguinte. Não há sorriso visível porque seus lábios continuam machucados. Apesar disso sei que minha presença lhe despertava alguma coisa. Perguntou se eu tinha tempo, disse que precisava me contar uma coisa. Mas é claro que eu tinha tempo! Por mais que tivesse coisas a fazer, que minha rotina estivesse o caos eu criaria esse tempo, adiaria tudo para ouvi-lo. Nada era mais importante que ouvi-lo.

Olhou-me de uma forma que me desarmou. E num tom de voz baixo, quase sussurrando pediu primeiro que eu fizesse um esforço para entender. Ansiosa, concordei sem pensar muito, queria apenas que ele falasse.

E Adam falou. Coisas que me chocaram, que eu não pude acreditar ao ouvir pela primeira vez mas que seu rosto triste me faria acreditar, e que com um pouco de raciocínio eu poderia entender. Só sei que era a verdade. Sobre tudo.

Não sei dizer em que momento tudo aquilo começou. Sei apenas que minha garganta doía e que as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Não pude manter o controle e chorei na frente dele: algo que todo mundo buscava evitar. Um espetáculo desnecessário.

Adam apenas me olhava preocupado, com expressão triste.

- Sinto muito, Tannie. A culpa é toda minha... desculpe.

Não deixei que ele falasse desse jeito. Adam não precisava de mais esse problema. Não tinha que se preocupar comigo e nem podia. Disse a ele o óbvio, e Adam me ouviu, mesmo não tendo acreditado.

Não era sua culpa.

Não tive intenção de dizer palavras de conforto. Sabia que ele já ouvira muitas e quase nenhuma delas fazia efeito. Apenas disse o que julguei ser a verdade. Adam ainda tentou sorrir, desajeitado pela dor daqueles lábios feridos, balançando a cabeça como quem ainda não acredita mas acata. Ele não tinha forças para rebater, percebeu que não poderia argumentar.

Adam compreendeu que havia encontrado alguém que soubesse de toda a verdade e o apoiaria. Não estava mais sozinho.

**(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)  
(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)  
(****Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)****  
(****Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Meus dias mudaram. A revelação fez com que muitos dos meus pensamentos caíssem por terra. Antes eu acreditava em uma cura. Agora sou obrigada a pensar que é muito mais difícil. Agora entendo a angústia quando os médicos falam em novas alternativas de tratamento e seus pais acreditando que ele pode ser curado. Agora sei que ele passa por todos os efeitos colaterais sem nenhuma esperança e sem contar para ninguém. Agora tenho a certeza de que todos aqueles remédios apenas o deixam mais doente. Está a cada dia mais fraco, cansado: tem dias em que mal consegue levantar os braços para comer ou abraçar alguém. Às vezes mal fala.

Tento não me importar com a falta de palavras. Seus olhos ainda estão abertos. Ainda tenta sorrir quando lhe falam algo engraçado, pisca para mim num gracejo para o qual ainda mostra forças. Sei que está por perto e pode me ouvir. Por enquanto isso basta.

**(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)  
(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)  
(****Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Estamos chegando ao fim. Sei que estamos perto. Não há mais forças que possam sustentá-lo. Nada mais consegue deter a sua febre, quase sempre muito alta. Mal responde o que lhe falam. Olha para nós de um jeito triste. Pede que o deixem sozinho, mas não acato. Pergunto a razão, busco ouvir sua voz que mal posso ouvir. Sei que pouco vai adiantar porque Adam adormecerá em meio ao esforço para dar uma resposta. Mal se lembrará disso mais tarde. Dormirá profundamente e dirá coisas desconexas, embalado por delírios de uma febre que não cede. Estará sempre acompanhado de alguém, seja eu, seu pai ou sua mãe.

Olho para o seu pai. Sempre por perto, na cabeceira da cama, ou no corredor tomando café. Quase uma peça de decoração do hospital, como seu filho costumava dizer quando tinha forças para reclamar de sua presença. Um homem acostumado a ser seguro e otimista mas que via tudo isso desmoronando a medida que o seu garoto definhava. Tento ouvi-lo, talvez consolá-lo, mas como fazer isso? Eu mesma não tinha forças, era só uma amiga. Como poderia me comparar a um pai?

Vejo-o chorando, de vez em quando. Lágrimas furtivas, que duram pouco. Logo está de volta ao combate, procurando informações, tentando distrair seu filho ou ajudá-lo a sair da cama, a comer... a fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse para tirar seu filho daquele inferno.

- Você sabe rezar? – ouvi sua voz, enquanto estava sentado no corredor, de cabeça baixa. Antes pensei que fosse com a esposa, mas estava falando comigo, seus olhos marejados e vermelhos. – Acredita em milagres, Tanya?

- Sr. Park... quando conheci o seu filho, comecei a acreditar em destino. – respondi, sentando ao seu lado. Era mais um daqueles momentos em que ele não agüentava a tristeza e precisava desabafar. Precisava de uma nova esperança, alguma nova razão para acreditar.

Mas não pude lhe oferecer mais do que um gesto de consolo. Senti o coração apertado por ter de frustrá-lo, mas eu sabia que não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não podia mais mentir. Agora que Adam me contara a verdade, qualquer expectativa de um milagre parecia fantasiosa... eu era obrigada a admitir que a cada vez que o encontrava sorrindo, de olhos abertos, fazendo um gracejo que milagres existiam.

Seu pai também sabia disso. Sua percepção lhe dizia, os médicos também. Nada mais poderia ser feito para salvá-lo. Só poderíamos tentar tornar os seus dias os melhores possíveis. Uma tarefa que todos nós tomamos como um objetivo maior.

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)  
(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)  
(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Livros, conversas, menos remédios, pouco mais de lucidez. Menos preocupação a sua volta. Alegria. Amor. Foi isso que pudemos fazer por Adam por todos os dias até aquela madrugada quando ele nos deixou.

Era uma madrugada quente. Nós estávamos ao seu lado, sabendo que era uma questão de tempo: horas, minutos... não esperávamos por mais um dia. Adam perdera mais peso, não comia, respirava mal e estava febril. Apesar disso, estava lúcido, mais do que nunca.

Lúcido, sem dor... tranqüilo. Estava feliz. Todos nós sabíamos disso, mesmo que não houvesse palavras. Bastava olhar em seus olhos, que brilhavam. Bastava ver seu sorriso discreto com o qual retribuía cada abraço e cada último gesto de amor daqueles que o acompanharam até ali : seus pais, sua irmã mais nova... e eu.

Um agradecimento sussurrado: foi tudo que ele pode oferecer antes de fechar seus olhos e partir, deixando toda a dor para trás... deixando uma família que chorava inconsolável por sua perda... deixando alguém que queria ser bem mais do que uma amiga, mas não tinha coragem de admitir. Deixei isso bem claro quando beijei seus lábios, sem saber se ele teve tempo de sentir, quando não importava mais minha vergonha de admitir.

**(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)  
(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)  
(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)**

Hoje... algum tempo já se passou. Tento não pensar nesse tempo embora o dia de sua morte seja uma lembrança da qual nunca poderei fugir. Sei que meses já se passaram, e custo a acreditar. Tudo me parece tão recente! A dor que eu senti... pela verdade de sua doença, pela despedida, por tudo que ele me ofereceu de bom. As horas de conversa, os momentos de proteção, tudo que me ensinou sobre força, sobre honra e amor ainda que não soubesse...

Não acredito em sua morte. Sinto falta de seu toque mas sinto a sua presença. Todos os dias, todas as horas. Ouço sua voz, como se fosse a minha consciência. Sei que ele me acompanha, como um protetor. Adam está perto de mim, mais perto do que nunca, mas como ele sempre foi, o que sempre achei que ele deveria ser: um anjo.

**_FIM_**


End file.
